Super Mario Bros: Dimensional Chaos
by MarioBoss365
Summary: Following the disappearance of Professor E. Gadd, Mario and the gang find themselves trapped in an alternate reality where Peach is an evil queen, Mario and Luigi are her loyal warlords, and Bowser is the kind and heroic King of the Koopas. Now the Mario Bros. must team up with altered versions of their enemies to save both realities from destruction.


Hey guys! Its me! MarioBoss365! And I'm back with my second full-length story! This time around, its a story starring the video game god whose games I have been playing since I first picked up a controller: Mario. Yeah, you know EXACTLY who I'm talking about. If not, well get out from under the rock you're living under and play yourself a Mario game or two or three.

I had the idea for this story for quite a long time, long before my first story _Pokémon: The Quest for Misty _was even an idea in my head. So, why am I just now writing it? I don't know, I guess it was just the order I decided to do things in, so sue me. But in any case, I thought up this idea, I decided to write it and post it on here and now you guys can sit back and enjoy my very first Mario fanfic. Don't forget to review.

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Or should I say HERE WE GO! WAHOO!

This you probably already figured out on your own since I don't own Pokémon, but... I don't own Mario either.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Professor's New Invention<strong>

It was just another beautiful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom as the residents of the capital city Toad Town were starting their daily routines of waking up and getting ready for the day ahead.

But today wasn't any ordinary day for the Mushroom Kingdom, no. Well, it wasn't anyway for the world famous Professor Elvin Gadd, inventor of the Poltergust 3000, 3001, 4000, and 5000, F.L.U.D.D., Stuffwell, the Magic Paintbrush, and the Time Machine among other things. And today was the day he was finally going to introduce to the world his latest invention: the Dimensional Reality 2000. After the somewhat success of the Time Machine, despite the alien Shroob invasion everyone had to deal with because of the machine, E. Gadd became more interested in exploring and solving the mysteries of time and space, learning about what was out there. He remembered hearing from her royal majesty Princess Peach Toadstool and the kingdom's powerful guardians Mario and Luigi Jumpman** (Author's Notes: I gave them Mario's original name from _Donkey Kong_ as their last name, so there.)** about an adventure they had sometime after the Shroob invasion when they had to travel across dimension after dimension to collect certain artifacts known as Pure Hearts to stop the end of all worlds from a terrorist named Bleck. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He, the princess, her loyal subject and friend Toad, Yoshi the dinosaur, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, and the Mario Bros. were all sitting down at his table eating lunch while Mario told the story...

**(Flashback)**

"...And then using the power of the Pure Hearts combined," Mario continued explaining his latest adventure as he chewed down his favorite food, pizza, "we were able to defeat Bleak and Dimentio once and for all. Then Bleck was redeemed and as it turned out, he and Tippi were once lovers so they got married which sadly killed them in the process but stopped the Void altogether."

"Whoa!" Yoshi said in astonishment. "That really sounded like one crazy adventure, guys!"

"You're telling me," Luigi sighed stressfully. "I don't even want to think about what kind of stuff they might've had me do as Mr. L."

"It's over now, Luigi," Peach reassured her boyfriend's brother. "Everything is back to normal."

"Besides," Luigi's tomboyish girlfriend Daisy said as she started cracking her knuckles, "you can bet Wario's coins if I could get my hands on that lady who had the nerve to brainwash my boyfriend, she will feel the pain!"

"Ok, calm down, babe," Luigi reassured, nervously trying his hardest to calm his girl down. Whenever Daisy got heated in the moment, it was near impossible, even for Luigi, to cool her down. Luckily, this was one of her better days so she quickly settled down.

"I'm just glad its all over," Peach said exhausted from the whole adventure. "The fact that I was 'married' to Bowser just to start an apocalypse still sends chills down my spine."

"I still can't believe Bowser still thinks that was real," Mario laughed, causing everyone else to laugh with him.

Everyone, that is, except Professor E. Gadd.

The professor, in fact, was in a deep, deep thought process about a certain part of Mario's latest quest. Or more of HOW he traveled on his quest. According to Mario, he, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser (who had only joined them to stop Bleck so he could take over the world himself) travelled dimension after dimension to collect the keys to stopping the destruction of all existence, the Pure Hearts. In order for them to travel from each dimension, they had to return the Pure Hearts to their rightful pillar, all of which were located in the land in between dimensions, Filpside and its counterpart Flopside. Each time a Pure Heart was returned to a pillar, a new door to a new dimension had opened. The professor, being the leading scientist in the world, was intrigued by this form of travel that he wanted to start research and see how he could create his own portals to other dimensions. Now clearly E. Gadd wasn't going to be able go to Flipside since the only reason Mario was able to go there in the first place was by the powers of the pixl Tippi that aided Mario and the crew in their latest quest and she was now assumed dead with Bleck. But thankfully, he had invented a previous machine involving time and space, a Time Machine, so he had a pretty good idea of how travelling through time and space was. Now he just had to alter it from time traveling to where it could take you to other realities out there left unexplored.

"IT'S BRILLIANT!" E. Gadd yelled excitedly, causing Mario and the others to stop laughing and look at the good professor, confused.

"Uh, what's brilliant, professor?" Mario asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dear boy," the professor smiled, "your latest adventure has given me the greatest idea EVER!"

"... And what might that be?" Daisy asked, losing patience pretty quickly.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! I MUST GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY WHILE ITS STILL FRESH IN MY MIND! THANKS AGAIN!" And with that, the professor left the dining room and ran like a little child on Christmas morning to his laboratory, leaving Mario and the gang confused and bewildered.

**(End of Flashback)**

And since that day, the good Professor E. Gadd stayed hard at work, researching and building his latest creation and seven years later, **(Author's Notes: Because that's how long ago _Super Paper Mario _was released) **after all the hard labor, it was finally done.

The finished machine looked somewhat similar to the design of his Time Machine but with some noticeable differences. E. Gadd's Time Machine was a yellow dome with two windows on the sides and a big clock in the center where the door was located. It also had four red stands on the bottom and had two bells on the top with likeness of the professor's hair in between them. E. Gadd's Dimensional Reality 2000 still was a dome with the bells and likeness of his hair on the top, and the stands on the bottom. However, the dome was blue, the clock on the door was replaced with a likeness of a galaxy, and the windows were replaced with two laser guns attached to the sides that were both aiming inwardly.

"Professor," Stuffwell, a living suitcase invented by E. Gadd who was now his assistant, praised, "you have done it again!"

"Thank you, Stuffwell. And I have to say this might just be our best work yet. Nice job, everybody! Give yourselves a hand!" In response, all of his fellow scientists, all Toads, applauded their good work and their boss. E. Gadd was very fortunate that he was finally able to hire assistants to aid him in his work, otherwise he probably would still be working on this project for a while longer. After they finished applauding, E. Gadd stood by a shiny green button on the machine. "Now my fellow scientists, it is time to test it out." And with that he pushed the green button with his finger and right away the Dimensional Reality 2000 started up and came alive. Beeps and whistles started coming from the machine as it grew to full power.

"Success!" E. Gadd exclaimed excitedly. "We can now finally explore what new universes and dimensions are out there yet to be discovered. And now," he then opened the door to the machine and pressed a certain code into the keypad inside, "to test it out."

His fellow scientists all nodded enthusiastically and walked over to their respective stations at the machine's control station. When given the signal that their boss was ready, everyone then put on their safety goggles and started pressing buttons in a certain order. "All systems are go, sir," one Toad scientist said to the professor over his headphones.

"Excellent! Let 'er rip!" And at that command, the scientists all pushed a button, each powering up both laser guns on the machine. Suddenly, both laser guns, aiming at the exact same direction, fired their lasers to the point where the two were connected. Then after a few flashes of light, the connected lasers created a powerful, and colorful, portal. E. Gadd and his assistants praised their work as they marveled over the newly formed portal that was now just begging to be entered through and explored.

And Professor E. Gadd wasn't going to disappoint it.

From inside the Dimensional Reality 2000, he pushed a yellow button and pulled a yellow lever on the machine's control pad which activated the turbo thrusters on the back of it. With a mighty kick start, the Dimensional Reality 2000 took off and entered the portal as the scientists cheered it on.

From inside the machine, E. Gadd was struck in awe as he gazed at the many colors and spectacles he saw within the portal. It was almost like he was going right through the most beautiful rainbow ever created by God. Stars, shooting stars, and galaxies flew past him from far off into the distance while images of clocks and numbers flew by closer. He was so mesmerized by its beauty that he almost didn't see the end of the portal coming up until it was too late.

Once he had exited the portal he pulled back the yellow lever causing the thrusters to die down and the machine to land. E. Gadd was eager as ever to see what world laid before him so he right away opened the door, only to see the last thing he had ever expected to see so soon... his laboratory.

Well, at least... it LOOKED like his laboratory. This one, however, seemed to have a completely different atmosphere to it and it didn't go unnoticed by the professor at all. As he took in his surroundings, he pulled out his logbook and a pen and started writing.

_Professor's Log: Number 431 - Project Dimensional Reality is a success. I was able to use the lasers to open a portal to another dimension, one that which I am still not sure what kind of dimension it is. The travel here was incredible, but where I landed has me even more amazed._

He continued looking around, taking in each and every detail of what truly looked like a close-to-replica of his own lab.

_The portal has sent me to what looks almost like my own laboratory. I would've thought I was back home and that an error had occurred from the Dimensional Reality 2000 except for a few things. Number one: None of my assistants are in the room nor are there any trace of them being in this room anytime within the last forty-eight hours. Plus, this version of my lab has a certain unique atmosphere to it. It almost feels... sinister. There are testing tubes with green liquid in them coming from all over the place. Spider webs are as far as the eye can see. There also appears to be a skull on what looks like my desk. This is very strange and eerie. This lab almost seems like a lab for an evil scientist. I must investigate at once._

_End of Log._

After putting his notebook away, E. Gadd continued exploring this mysterious lab, walking down the hallway that was familiar to him in one way and different in another. Suddenly, he came across something on the wall that completely startled him.. it was a portrait of him. Or, well, it was a portrait of someone who looked exactly like him, minus his clothes and facial expression. This guy had a dark grey lab coat with what looked like an evil mushroom symbol on his left pocket. As for his face, the real professor's usual smiley happy face wasn't present on this guy's face. Instead, it was replaced by a smirk which had a pure sinister nature to it. His glasses were the shade of red instead of the professor's blue glasses and his hair was dark grey instead of white and had two spikes on the top that looked like devil horns rather than the Professor's ice cream curl.

"Admiring my favorite self-portrait, are we now?" a sinister voice behind the professor spoke. E. Gadd froze in place. That voice sounded so familiar it was scary. It sounded just like... himself! He turned his head slowly to his left just as the other guy walked right beside him, gazing at his self-portrait. "This was painted just last month, on the 12th. I must say the Magic Paintbrush I invented back in 2002 was well worth the labor, don't you agree?"

E. Gadd blinked. Magic Paintbrush? 2002? Didn't he also invent a Magic Paintbrush that year? "Uh., yeah. Indeed, it was." He then cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh," the other guy said, still using his gentleman-like voice, "where are my manners?" He then extended his hand for the professor to shake. "Professor E. Gadd, leading scientist of the Mushroom Empire, at your service."

"Wait!... Did you say... Professor _E. Gadd_?!" This completely confirmed it for the professor. He was in his laboratory of another dimension shaking the hand of this dimension's version of himself. Man, would the science committee back home get jealous once he told them about this! They would... wait a minute. Did he say "Mushroom _Empire_"?

"Oh, so you're familiar with my work then?"

The first E. Gadd snapped out of his thoughts, rubbed the back of his neck, and sweatdropped. "Well, I guess you could say that. Let's just say that I'm a... big fan."

"I'm flattered. Now let me show you the rest of the house. There's so much more interesting things here than just my lab and paintings, you know."

"... Right. Of course."

"Right this way, my friend," the other dimension E. Gadd said as he lead the first one through the rest of the house.

The rest of the house was just like the lab: somewhat familiar to E. Gadd in one way and yet unfamiliar in another. Every room had almost a sinisterly appeal to it, making the professor even more nervous than before. And every passing second that he grew more nervous, he was starting to regret his decision to to come here in the first place.

"By the way, friend," E. Gadd (2) said, slowly but barely noticeably losing his menacing gentleman-like tone, "just out of curiosity, who are you and where did you come from? Not many people out there look like perfect carbon copies of me, you know, so you can understand why I ask. Especially since the person in question enters my house without an invitation." E. Gadd (1) saw this coming, but he sure as heck didn't know how to answer him. I mean, how would someone take it if another dimensional version of his self somehow appeared in his house without warning?

However, the professor never did get a change to answer as he found himself forcefully shoved into the wall. He had just gotten back his senses when suddenly two hands forcefully pulled him up by his lab coat collar. "I BELIEVE I HAD ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" E. Gadd (2) hissed, completely losing his gentleman personality and replacing it with pure venom. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" When the good professor didn't respond right away, due to his lost of breath from how tight his collar was being held, he was thrown across the hallway, causing him to bang his head on the wall. As he rubbed the back of his head and winced in pain, E. Gadd (2) walked over towards him, glaring an incredibly dark glare towards the good professor. "Not many people have managed to break into my laboratory and survive as long as you have, and for that I'm impress. What tips me off is that fact that you resemble me quite perfectly. So either you're just a really good cosplayer or you came from another de-" E. Gadd's (2) eyes widened as he quickly figured it out. Wait, that's it!" Then it hit him. "The prophecy," he said to his self out loud, completely stunned, "It's actually coming true."

E. Gadd (1) raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

Instead of answering, the evil E. Gadd simply pulled out a Taser gun and fired it at the good professor, instantly knocking him out. He then pulled out of no where what looked like F.L.U.D.D. only it was red and black instead of yellow and blue and it had devil horns on the top. He placed it on his back and hovered to his main laboratory where the Dimensional Reality 2000 still was. He smiled mechanically at it as he hovered over to it and landed right by it. "So this is how you did it, my friend," he laughed as he started messing with the controls. "Well thanks to you, other me, you saved this Professor E. Gadd a whole lot of trouble." With one final push of a button, Evil E. Gadd had disabled the machine, instantly closing the portal. He then walked over to his phone, dialed a certain number and waited till the person on the other line answered.

"It's-a me," the guy on the phone spoke in his dark and menacing Italian accent, "What do you want, professor?!"

"I need you to inform the Empress of... a discovery I made."

"This better be worth it, professor! You know she doesn't take too kindly to people wasting her time!"

"Trust me, General Mario. _This _is something she will like."

* * *

><p>"PROFESSOR, COME IN! PROFESSOR!"<p>

Without any luck, none of the Toad scientists were able to contact the professor. Once they saw the portal abruptly close on itself, they started to panic and the fact that they could get a hold of E. Gadd didn't help much. "WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" they all screamed.

"I know what we need to do." All the scientists turned their attention towards the source of the voice, Stuffwell. The living suitcase stepped up and said...

"It's time to call the Super Mario Bros."

* * *

><p>Aw snap! Want to know what happens next? Well then stay tuned for chapter two which I will start probably right after Christmas. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. Let me know in your review what you guys thought. Well, I better get ready for work. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!<p> 


End file.
